Pyramid
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Eight Finale, Pyramid.
1. If Something Ever Happened To You

AN: Well, I have to say, I was less shocked by the finale as I have been in past seasons, but I was happy to see the funeral for Mike. Here are a few tags to get us started through the summer, there will be more to come soon. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>McGee:<strong>__ And if something ever happened to you, I would…_

_**Abby**__: You'd what, McGee?_

* * *

><p>She eased away from the embrace and slipped a hand in his before moving towards the elevator. Only he stood still.<p>

"I'd die."

Abby shook her head. "Don't say that McGee."

"I don't care if it sounds melodramatic…or stupid…or you think you're still dreaming…it's how I feel."

"But I wouldn't want you to die…"

"Well I wouldn't want to live." He replied gently. "I know… where's Tony with the sappy movie reference when you need him?" He shrugged off her response and moved past her to the elevator when she stood in his way.

"If something ever happened…which I'm not saying it ever will. You would be okay. Gibbs would be there…"

"Gibbs?... Abby, who knows what part of him died when he lost his family. The Gibbs we know now can't be the Gibbs he used to be…and if he lost_ you_…"

"Can we please not talk about me dying anymore?"

Tim nodded slowly.

"Look, I know everything is crazy right now, emotions are running high all over the place, I don't even know what day it is…and there's a killer roaming around killing NCIS agents…the last thing I wanna think about is me dying, and you dying, because I died."

He hid a smile at her rant, and slipped an arm around her back.

She did the same. "I'm tired McGee."

"I know."

She looked up at him before the elevator doors closed. "I'd die if anything happened to you too."

And he responded by pulling her closer to his side. Because sometimes words can't quite express a_ depth_ of love…


	2. None Of Your Other Team Members

_**Sec Nav:**__ None of your other team members need to know._

* * *

><p>Tony wasn't sure what landed him in front of Gibbs house, shortly after leaving NCIS. It could've been fear, guilt or some actual sense, but either way, there he was.<p>

He entered through the unlocked door to find Gibbs walking in from the kitchen with two beers in his hand.

"Expecting me or double fisting?"

Gibbs only set the bottle on the table in response and sat down.

Tony took to pacing instead. "Ya know how sometimes there were things I've wanted to tell you, but I haven't and you end of finding out anyhow…then there's all this guilt and shame…and you're potentially pissed at me?"

He watched him nod.

"Then usually you teach me a lesson, or it blows up in my face…literally…" He cringed at the memory. "So I'd rather not put you or myself through that again…"

"Well that's a relief."

He finally sat down. "I know the past week hasn't been easy boss, and I know I haven't exactly been perfect in your eyes lately…"

"DiNozzo…"

"The point? Right. Sorry." He swallowed. "You see…"

"You're going undercover."

"How did…"

"It's not my first rodeo…or yours…" He examined him. "Barrett?"

Tony nodded. "I'm not sure what's more shocking…that you're right or that you already knew."

"You alright?"

He hadn't expected that to be the next question, but replied in stride. "I'm fine…but I'm getting ready to do it again…"

Gibbs agreed. "Rule number ten."

"I've been having a hard time with the rules lately huh boss?" He didn't get a response. "You think I can do this?"

"You? No."

Tony didn't respond.

It was then Gibbs stood up and moved towards the stairs. "Rule 15." He started to ascend before gesturing towards the front door. "Lock up on your way out?"

And Tony was left with two simple answers from two simple statements.

Always work as a team.

And the second as he locked the door behind him…

Things change.


	3. DiNozzo, Stay With Him

_**Gibbs**__: DiNozzo, come back here. Stay with him. _

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after they loaded EJ in the ambulance, and the subsequent ride back to NCIS that Tony spoke.<p>

"I could have found her."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"Why didn't you let me go out there?"

He picked up on his tone. "I don't answer to you."

"You don't answer to anyone." Tony eased off a bit, but didn't hide his frustration.

Gibbs pulled off the road abruptly. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Then why'd you pull over?"

The two stared at each other for a few moments.

"Cobb still could've been out there."

Tony shifted in his seat. "You're serious? That's your explanation?"

"What I do. Or don't do. Always has a reason."

"Just this once…" Tony stopped himself. "I want to know why."

Gibbs stared straight ahead and contemplated pulling back on the road and avoiding a response. But instead…

"To save ya DiNozzo…"

"From finding her?"

"Some things you can't un-see." He said simply, before shifting back into drive and pulling back onto the road.

Tony took in the response and understood. "Thanks boss."

And the rest of the ride back, was silent...


	4. We're Taking the ME Truck

Ducky arrived at the scene to find Palmer sitting comfortably inside an ambulance. A sight he could have done without, but considering the alternative…

"Mister Palmer, are you alright?" He motioned that the paramedics move aside as he attempted to give him a once over.

"I'm fine Doctor." His voice was strained but he tried to assure him. "Just some bruises…I'll be okay."

Ducky took in a breath. "I'm so sorry this happened…"

Palmer swore he saw tears in his eyes. "It's alright."

"No, no it isn't." He stormed off the truck and found Gibbs speaking with someone, only to politely interrupt. "Jethro…a word?"

"Yeah, Duck?"

"That's all you have to say to me…after letting a serial killer roam around NCIS with only one armed guard…and get into an elevator with my assistant? There is protocol is there not? I cannot believe you let this happen…he could have been killed Jethro…"

"I'm aware of that Duck."

"Are you? Because Palmer is not one of your agents…this is not a part of what he signed up for."

"I know…"

The ME took in a long breath. "All that being said…thank you for saving him."

Gibbs managed a small smile. "Go be with him Duck."

And with that, he retreated back to Palmer's side. "Shall I drive you back home?"

It was then Brenda appeared and raced over to embrace him. "I suppose not." He concluded to himself and stepped off the ambulance to observe the reunion. He smiled fondly at the image before retreating to his car.

"Doctor…" Jimmy called back, assuring Brenda he would be right back. "Thanks for checking on me…means a lot…"

"I will always be your friend first and your boss second. But do think twice the next time you stay in an elevator with a suspect…I'm not sure my old heart can handle it…"

"You and me both." He managed before offering an unexpected hug. "I'll stop back in soon…"

"And I'll be waiting for you Mister Palmer."


	5. You Okay?

_**Gibbs:**__ Abs, you okay?_

_**Ziva:**__ The blood on Cobb's hands, its Ziva's. _

_**Gibbs**__: It does not mean that she's gone. _

* * *

><p>Abby couldn't engulf Ziva in a hug soon enough. "So glad you're okay."<p>

Ziva couldn't remember when she'd been embraced so strongly.

"I was so scared…even though I was trying really hard to stay positive…especially when Gibbs told me to. But I was till scared you know? You'd think I'd get use to all this stuff by now…people getting kidnapped, scaring me half to death, then getting rescued…it's a vicious cycle."

She still hadn't let her go.

"Abby, I am sorry you were afraid. But it is over."

She shook her head before releasing her abruptly. "That's just it… it's never over. This is gonna keep happening...till one of you doesn't get rescued in time…"

"I will not lie to you Abby."

"Lie to me." She said simply. "Tell me Gibbs will always rescue you…that you guys will always come back."

Ziva only shook her head. "You are not a child…you are strong enough to hear the truth."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are." She took a step towards her. "And the truth is, that Gibbs is not invincible, and neither are any of us."

Abby cringed. "I hate the truth."

"The truth does not mean we give up, yes?"

"You're awfully philosophical for just getting rescued." She managed a small smile.

"Circumstance does not change truth."

Abby continued to smile with tears still resting in her eyes. "Totally fortune cookie material right there."

Ziva mirrored her smile as well. "Speaking of cookies…I am starving…"

It was then Abby grabbed her arm and guided her to the elevator. "Nothing like Chinese to celebrate a homecoming…"

But silently wished this would be the last celebration…at least for a little while.


	6. None Of Your Other Team Members II

Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't do subtle. Nor did he care to try.

"Have a nice chat with Sec Nav?"

It had been a full minute since Tony had come downstairs and sat at his desk. "Define chat?"

Gibbs only stared.

"Cuz chat to your standards is like three words…and there were definitely more than three words spoken. Although I was at a loss of words at one point." He paused. "I used the word, word a lot just now…" He instantly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry boss."

"Anything you wanna share DiNozzo?"

"Want to… cant."

It was simple, and Gibbs was all too familiar with that equation. "Take two eh Tony?"

"Nice director metaphor boss."

Gibbs was silent.

"Look, I know you're worried…" he caught his glare. "Not that you worry, but if you did, this would probably be a good time to worry…not that there's anything to worry about."

"Comforting."

Tony took in a breath. "He gave me an assignment. I can handle it."

"Like you handled the last one?"

"Words can hurt boss."

"So can the truth DiNozzo…" he looked away for a moment. "Just promise me you'll clue me in before I go the scene of your alleged death."

He knew Gibbs was expressing concern, even through the sarcasm. "I will."

"Good."

Tony watched him walk away, and started to absorb the last ten minutes of his life; only to realize yet again, how quickly things can change…


	7. Never One To Dissapoint

_**Gibbs:** Never were one to disappoint, were ya Mike?_

* * *

><p>Abby let herself in before making her way towards the basement.<p>

She was really starting to hate it down there.

"Hey…" She said softly, watching Gibbs glance up at her and squint. "It's me."

"I know who you are Abs…" He slurred through the statement before gesturing for her to come down. "You alright?"

She shook her head. "I'm not here for me."

He stifled a laugh. "I'm fine Abby…"

"But you just buried Mike…you cant be fine."

"That's where you're wrong." He nodded towards her. "Practice makes perfect."

She understood what he was implying. "You still feel pain…otherwise you wouldn't be staring at an empty bottle of bourbon…"

In an instant, he took hold of the bottle and shattered it towards the ground. "There, done staring."

She jumped at the sound, and stood in silence for a moment before turning back towards the stairs. "I'll go."

He watched her race up the stairs and it wasn't until she reached her car outside that he finally caught up with her.

"Hey," he reached to turn her back around and was met with a look he hadn't seen before.

"No…you don't get to do this again. You don't get to do this alone. It's not fair Gibbs!"

"Abby…"

"And don't stand there and tell me you aren't sad…or you don't feel pain…cuz that means I can't help you. And I want to help you Gibbs…I wanna be there for you, like you are for me all the time, but you'd rather hide in your stupid basement, with your stupid tools and break bottles of liquor on the ground…well fine, forgive me for caring… " She turned away from him when he turned her back around.

"Listen to me." He was firm with his tone, and knew she would oblige him. "This is the only way I know how to do this."

"Without me?"

"Without you." He affirmed it, regardless of the pain he knew it would cause.

"Why?" She was crying now, no matter how hard she tried not to.

"_My _pain. Not yours."

It was then she understood, and replied with her own logic. "Your pain, my pain."

Gibbs was characteristically silent, and buried his tears with more effort than usual. A few moments of silence passed before he responded.

"Open a new bottle with me?"

"Only if you let me hug you while you cry?"

Gibbs slipped an arm around her waist, and led her back inside. "Don't push it."


End file.
